


Gửi người yêu dấu

by Lyssa2412



Series: Shots [4]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Love Letters, M/M, Pining, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa2412/pseuds/Lyssa2412
Summary: Hình như Sparkling đang tương tư ai đó, nên Cotton Candy gợi ý cậu ấy viết một lá thư tình.
Relationships: Sparkling Cookie/Vampire Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145393





	Gửi người yêu dấu

**Author's Note:**

> Ban đầu, vai trò của Cotton Candy trong câu chuyện này là của Angel, do khi ấy Cotton chưa vào game Ovenbreak và mình thì thích Angel. Tuy nhiên, sau khi đọc kỹ lại trước khi đăng, mình lại thấy thay thế Cotton Candy vào sẽ đúng hơn nhiều.
> 
> Theme song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCW-5EsTPoI

_Anh, anh có biết em thương anh nhiều lắm không?_

_Nhiều hơn cả trái tim này có thể chứa. Nhiều hơn sức chịu đựng của em mất rồi._

_Đến mức em sợ, sợ, sợ lắm, anh ạ. Em sợ rằng mình sẽ làm đau anh, bởi thứ tình cảm này, như một con dao sắc, đang dần cứa nát tim em. Nhưng liệu khi nói ra rồi, chúng ta sẽ còn như trước chứ? Hay anh sẽ xa lánh em, sẽ ghê sợ em? Nhưng anh ơi, đừng sợ, nếu anh không muốn, em sẽ không nói._

_Nhưng anh ơi, anh ơi, nếu không nói ra, em chắc là sẽ không chịu được nổi mất._

_Vậy nên, em biên thư này cho anh._

_Vậy nên, cuối thư, chẳng có lấy một cái tên để anh biết phải hồi âm thế nào._

_Em không mong anh sẽ nhận ra em là ai, anh chỉ cần biết, em vẫn luôn ở bên anh, thế thôi._

***

Là một buổi sáng trong lành. Nơi này vẫn nhộn nhịp như thường.

“Sao dạo này trông anh nhợt nhạt quá vậy?” Một cô nào đấy hỏi với giọng âu lo. À, phải, mấy cuộc trò chuyện. Người ta vẫn luôn nói chuyện ở đây kia mà. Sparkling vừa pha cocktail, vừa quan sát những vị khách đang ngồi trong quán. Hừm, có vẻ hôm nay mọi người trầm lặng nhỉ…

“Sparkling! Em nói anh đấy!”

Ối chao, cứ làm người ta giật mình. Cậu thanh niên tóc vàng vừa quay lại thì trông thấy Cotton Candy đang khuấy ly nước của em ấy. Vẫn như mọi khi, con bé cười nụ cười tươi như hoa, nhìn cậu một lượt từ trên xuống dưới.

_Hay quá luôn, ngay đúng lúc không có hứng nói năng gì với ai._

“Anh vẫn như bình thường thôi mà. Thậm chí còn khỏe mạnh hơn bao giờ hết.”

_Khuyến mãi thêm nụ cười nữa, chịu để yên chưa?_

“Không không, ý em là nhìn anh xuống sắc thật ấy. Anh có chuyện buồn gì à?”

Cậu chỉ cười.

Dạo này làm gì có chuyện chứ? Vả lại, nếu có chuyện gì, thì làm sao đến được mức khiến _cậu_ buồn?

Trừ việc mỗi lần nhìn ai đó, cậu lại giật mình một chút, và khi anh quay đi, cậu không ngăn nổi môi mình nở nụ cười. À thì, trừ chuyện đó ra, mà đấy cũng chẳng có gì để gọi là buồn cả. Trừ luôn việc đôi lúc cậu không gạt được ra khỏi óc mình cái điệu cười ngốc nghếch của anh. Anh cứ vừa nghịch lọn tóc dài ấy, vừa nhìn cậu bằng đôi mắt tím biếc, vừa cười, nghiêng nghiêng đầu. Mẹ nó, anh định làm gì khi mà cứ khiến tim người ta chệch nhịp như thế hả?

“Ơ, thế là em đúng phải không? Anh sao vậy?”

Ừ nhỉ, suýt quên trả lời con bé. Sparkling đáp, nửa thật nửa đùa:

“Này, anh buồn là vì em đấy.”

“Vì em hả? Vậy thôi, anh đừng có buồn, em sẽ buồn theo cho mà xem.” Em gái tóc xoăn cười khanh khách. Điệu cười của con bé giống tiếng nhạc làm sao. Nhưng rồi mặt Cotton chợt nghiêm lại. "Cơ mà tự dưng em nghĩ... Anh à, anh đang tương tư ai phải không?"

“Đừng có suy bụng ta ra bụng người như thế.”

Con bé che miệng, má nó ửng hồng lên một chút.

“Em làm gì có thích ai. Nhưng mà nhìn anh kìa, chữ _thương_ nó hằn lên trên mặt anh đó.”

Buồn cười. Sparkling này không có lộ liễu đến mức ấy.

“Thế em đoán xem là ai nào?”

Cotton nhíu mày. Nó chớp chớp mắt, rồi chống cằm suy nghĩ. Nhờ vậy mà cậu mới được yên thân một lúc.

“Phải cô ở đằng kia không?” Em ấy hướng mắt về phía góc quán. Có một người phụ nữ tóc xõa dài đến eo đang nâng ly của mình lên như để chúc mừng. Ừ, trông cô ta cũng được đấy chứ nhỉ: thân hình nhỏ nhắn, cử chỉ dịu dàng, ánh mắt còn có nét gì đó trông rất _tình tứ._ Nhưng nhầm người rồi em gái nhỏ ơi, vì tiêu chuẩn của anh không có cao đến thế.

Nói trắng ra thì cậu chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến chuyện tình cảm cả. Vốn dĩ, với một cuộc sống chỉ đâm đầu vào làm việc, ăn và ngủ, cậu nghĩ mình không nên làm phiền ai thì hơn. Nếu để ai khác _quan tâm,_ nếu để ai khác _lo lắng,_ chắc hẳn sẽ rất tội nghiệp cho người ta. Giờ giấc của cậu không thật sự lành mạnh gì: sáng dậy đi làm, trưa hay tối tan ca thì cứ về nhà mà ngủ thôi, có khi còn không được thẳng giấc. Về chế độ ăn uống, à, vài hôm rồi cậu chẳng ăn gì ngoài bánh quy…

“Thấy chưa!” Con bé vỗ tay một cái rõ to, ai cũng phải ngoảnh lại nhìn. “Em biết ngay mà! Đến em còn thích cô ấy thì sao anh lại…”

“Em nhầm to rồi.” Cậu nói, gần như là thì thầm. Chẳng giải thích gì thêm, cậu chỉ đem ly cocktail vừa pha đi trong ánh mắt ngỡ ngàng của người đối diện. Đặt yêu cầu của người ta xuống bàn. Cảm ơn. Chúc ngon miệng. Những lời quá quen thuộc và sáo rỗng.

“Thế cuối cùng là ai đây? Anh gợi ý đi mà!” Cotton Candy cảm thán khi thấy cậu vừa quay lại. Cái con bé này, cứng đầu hết nói nổi. Nhưng có những lúc con người ta thật sự cần phải sống _như thế_ , nếu không, họ sẽ phải làm điều mình không thích cả đời _._ Lấy ví dụ đâu xa, chỉ cần nhìn vào cái thân xác tàn tạ này thôi là đủ để hiểu.

Tiếc thay, con bé không chọn đúng thời điểm rồi.

“Gợi ý của anh là không có ai hết.”

“Thôi nào, ít ra anh cũng phải nói cho em biết màu tóc của người ta chứ?”

“Đỏ.”

_Chết, lỡ mồm._

“Đấy.” Con bé tấm tắc cười, làm như chuyện này vui lắm. “Em biết ngay mà!”

“Ừ, giỏi.” Cậu chau mày cười đáp lại. “Thế đã đoán ra ai chưa?”

Em ấy đan hai tay vào nhau, thôi không chú ý vào cậu nữa mà liếc mắt nhìn khắp quán.

“Hôm nay không có ai tóc đỏ đến nhỉ? Mà em cũng không thật sự quen ai có tóc đỏ cả.”

“Thì đã bảo với em là không có ai mà.” Cậu đáp, lòng thấy thật sự nhẹ nhõm.

Con bé nhăn mặt như thể không chấp nhận được đấy lại là câu trả lời cho chuyện nó đang cố gắng tìm hiểu. Nhưng rồi nó chợt cười:

“Thôi, dù anh đã không thích em để ý, em vẫn muốn khuyên anh vài điều. Thứ nhất, khi anh muốn theo đuổi một người nào đó…”

Mấy lời sau đó của con bé không làm ai kia thật sự quan tâm, cậu chỉ cười và cố lau cho sạch mấy cái ly. Những chuyện như thế này chẳng đáng để nhớ đến, nhưng để làm hài lòng khách của mình thì cứ tỏ ra chăm chú lắng nghe là được thôi. Cũng giống như mọi ngày, với mọi người khác. Trừ một ai đó.

Tự nhiên nhớ đến anh, suýt nữa cậu đánh rơi chiếc ly thủy tinh đang cầm.

“Ơ nè, anh không sao chứ? Anh không thích viết thư thì thôi vậy.” Cotton hoảng hốt.

“Anh đã nói thế hồi nào đâu.”

Mà thư từ gì chứ?

“Em chỉ nghĩ là viết thư cho người anh thích sẽ giúp anh thể hiện tình cảm chân thành nhất thôi.”

À rồi. Nhưng người ta có thích đọc thư hay không lại là một vấn đề khác. Thử tưởng tượng xem, khi chàng tóc đỏ nào đó đọc được những dòng chữ cậu viết, anh sẽ nghĩ cái gì đây? Liệu anh sẽ cho rằng ai đang trêu đùa anh, liệu anh sẽ cố tìm cho bằng được người đã viết ra bức thư ấy? Nhưng anh ơi, anh ơi, người đó đang ở trước mặt anh rồi kia mà? Và nhỡ đâu anh nhận ra điều này thật, thì cậu biết phải làm sao? Anh sẽ phản ứng ra làm sao nếu biết đây?

“Cảm ơn em.” Sparkling mỉm cười, lòng chẳng hiểu sao lại rối như tơ vò.

***

Tan ca rồi.

Xem nào, nếu như cậu nhớ không nhầm thì chiều nay tầm 5 giờ cậu mới phải đến quán. Vậy là ngủ được khoảng ba bốn tiếng gì đó, khi dậy nhớ ăn uống chút là ổn.

Cậu tóc vàng nằm xuống giường, đặt lại báo thức. Trằn trọc một lúc. Khó chịu vậy nhỉ, đầu cứ ong ong và khi đặt tay lên nó cứ nóng thế nào ấy. Tay cậu thì lạnh. Sao cậu lại có thể quên mất rằng mình còn có chăn chứ? Mang ra và đắp lên thì đã chẳng phải run rẩy.

Mệt. Đã nằm xuống rồi thì không còn gì quan trọng nữa. Nhắm mắt lại là một khoảng không tối đen, giống hệt cuộc đời này. Nhức đầu, nhưng chẳng sao cả. Khi ngủ rồi thì sẽ không phải cảm thấy gì, dầu là những điều vui vẻ hay những nỗi đau.

Và, ơ kìa, sao điều ấy lại hợp với một người như cậu vậy chứ?

Điện thoại rung. Ai lại nhắn tin vào cái giờ quái quỷ này thế?

Cậu thò tay ra khỏi giường, tóm lấy chiếc điện thoại và mở lên. Hừm, chẳng phải người đáng ra phải trực ca này sao? Em ấy định xin nghỉ à?

Đập vào mắt cậu là một tin nhắn dài gần chục dòng. Sparkling nheo mắt, cố tìm cho ra đoạn cần đọc.

“Trưa mai em cần…”

Vậy là mai cậu phải ở lại quán cả ngày. Còn cái gì nữa không đây?

“…nên nếu anh mệt quá thì em làm thay buổi tối hôm nay luôn cũng được.”

_Chà, chưa bao giờ đời mình lại tiện như vậy._

“Được rồi.” Cậu nhắn cho người kia, sau đó lại vùi đầu vào gối.

***

Có ai đó tỉnh dậy chỉ vì bụng mình réo lên.

Mấy giờ rồi nhỉ? À, cũng chẳng sớm gì, 7 giờ rưỡi rồi đấy thôi. Cậu vuốt lại tóc tai, chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài thì nhớ ra điều đấy là không cần thiết.

Mà, tự nhiên tay chân bủn rủn thế này?

Cậu vớ lấy quyển sách trên kệ mà không thèm đọc đến tựa của nó, lấy thêm chiếc chăn rồi đắp vội lên người. Bụng cậu lại réo lên lần nữa. Không nghĩ gì nhiều, Sparkling kéo cái túi nhét ở góc phòng lại gần mình, rồi lôi từ đó ra một hộp bánh.

Có tờ giấy rơi khỏi túi.

_“Tặng bạn mới gặp_

_V.”_

Trời, mỗi lần nhìn lại tờ giấy này thì cậu không sao mà nhịn cười nổi. Ai lại đi tặng quà cho bạn mới gặp hả? Anh gì ơi, anh có bị tốt bụng quá đà không? Nhưng chẳng hiểu sao cậu lại thấy tính cách của anh lại đáng yêu vô cùng.

_Địt mẹ._

Có ai đó đỏ mặt, cất vội tờ giấy vào túi.

Điện thoại của cậu rung lên. Lại có chuyện gì nữa à?

_9 cuộc gọi nhỡ, 5 tin nhắn mới._

Có chuyện nghiêm trọng lắm vừa xảy ra hay sao?

Mở mục tin nhắn ra, à, có người cảm ơn kìa, còn có ai đó gửi mấy tin hỏi thăm nữa, cảm động quá đi. Lần đầu tiên có người quan tâm đến chuyện cậu làm gì, mà người đó lại là… Cậu lắc đầu, nghĩ rằng nên đọc hết tin mà anh đã gửi trước đã.

“Cậu đang ở đâu đấy? Có sao không?”

“À thôi, tôi nghe cậu gì đó nói là ngày mai cậu phải làm cả ngày. Giữ gìn sức khỏe đi, mai tôi đến sớm nhé?”

“Sparkling, tôi thật sự mong là tối nay cậu đã đến đây. Cái cậu kia… Nói sao nhỉ? Bọn tôi không hợp nhau lắm.”

“Cậu có ở đó không thế?”

Hiểu rõ anh, cậu biết Herb và anh sẽ không thích nhau mà. Thằng bé kia khá thẳng tính, điều gì không ưa chắc chắn sẽ nói ra ngay. Còn anh, anh thì…

Thêm một tin nhắn mới.

“Này, cậu làm tôi lo rồi đấy. Cậu ổn không?”

Anh _lo_ cho cậu ư…?

“Tôi không sao, vừa ngủ dậy thôi. Đang ăn tối.”

Cậu đặt điện thoại xuống bên cạnh, liếc nhìn bìa sách trong khi mở hộp ra, lấy vài chiếc bánh cho vào miệng.

_Earnest Hemingway – Ông già và biển cả._

Quyển sách này cậu đã mua từ khi nào chẳng biết, chỉ có thể nói rằng đây là quyển cậu đọc nhiều nhất. Nó cũng luôn được để ở nơi dễ thấy, chủ yếu là vì cậu không muốn quên đi nội dung của nó: một ông lão có ước mơ bắt được con cá to nhất, đẹp nhất đời và đã quyết tâm theo đuổi ước mơ ấy đến cùng, dẫu rằng khi trở về, con cá của ông chỉ còn lại bộ xương khô.

Sparkling mới thật ngưỡng mộ những người như thế làm sao. Còn cậu, nhìn cậu mà xem, rốt cuộc cũng chỉ là một thằng hèn. Mong ước xa xôi chẳng rõ thì không nói làm gì, đến những chuyện đơn giản mà bản thân muốn làm cũng không làm được. Và nếu, nếu cậu là ông lão ấy, nếu như cậu biết rằng mình sẽ có thể bắt lấy được một con cá đẹp tuyệt trần mà phải trở về tay không, chắc cũng như bao lần, cậu sẽ từ bỏ ước mơ ấy ngay từ phút ban đầu nghĩ đến nó.

Nhưng có phí hay không? Lỡ đâu, mọi chuyện sẽ khác đi? Lỡ đâu, anh sẽ chấp nhận tình cảm này mà không do dự, lỡ đâu giữa hai người thật sự tồn tại một cơ hội? Này, chuyện này có phải là về anh đâu? Có phải cậu _luôn_ mong muốn được anh thương lại đâu?

Suy cho cùng, chỉ là hai người bạn.

Điện thoại lại rung lên.

“Cậu ăn gì đấy?”

“Bánh quy thôi.”

Ai kia trả lời gần như ngay lập tức.

“Đừng ăn uống kỳ cục như vậy. Chăm sóc bản thân tí đi.”

“Tôi có thể mời cậu đi ăn mà.”

Nhưng cậu có rảnh để đi không lại là một chuyện khác. Vả lại nếp sống này cũng không gây hại cho cậu đến thế.

“Tôi quen rồi, anh không cần mời.”

Cậu định để điện thoại xuống thì nó lại rung lên. Anh thật sự chỉ chúi mũi vào điện thoại khi đang ngồi ở đấy à?

“Có phải đó là hộp bánh tôi tặng cậu không?”

“Ừ, ngoài anh ra thì có ai tặng tôi bánh đâu.”

Chẳng hiểu sao cậu có thể cảm nhận được rằng ai kia đang mỉm cười. Cười cái quái gì chứ, rõ ràng đúng là chỉ có anh mới tặng quà cho người như cậu thôi…

“Rồi nó ngon không? Nếu cậu thích, tôi sẽ mua thêm.”

Cậu để điện thoại sang một bên vì chẳng biết phải đáp lại thế nào nữa, dẫu rằng được nói chuyện với anh mới vui làm sao. Cứ như cậu vừa được trở lại làm chính mình vậy. Bản thân cậu là người thế nào, cậu có biết đâu; nhưng mỗi khi được ở bên anh, Sparkling cứ mơ hồ nhận ra những mảnh ghép quen thuộc mà lạ lẫm về chính mình. Nghe mới buồn cười làm sao: cứ như thể cậu mất trí nhớ không bằng.

Thì mất đi những hy vọng, những ước mơ, mất đi những ánh đèn soi sáng cho cuộc đời tối đen này nào có khác gì. Lò dò bước chân đi trong màn đêm vĩnh cửu sâu thăm thẳm, không thấy được đích đến là nơi nào nữa.

Cho đến khi trái tim này bồi hồi thổn thức. Cho đến khi trái tim này quyết định rằng cuộc đời vốn đã tan nát của mình thật sự cần có _anh._

Tại sao lại thế? Cậu nào muốn làm khổ ai?

_Anh, anh có biết em thương anh nhiều lắm không?_

Không, anh chẳng biết, nhưng quan trọng là cậu có muốn anh biết hay không.

Cậu sợ, sợ thật sự, sợ rằng mối quan hệ giữa hai người sẽ chẳng còn vẹn nguyên nữa. Anh sẽ xa lánh cậu, sẽ không còn muốn nói chuyện với cậu, và sẽ chỉ còn những câu nói sáo rỗng phát ra từ một phía.

_“Tôi có thể giúp gì được anh?”_

Và thinh lặng liền đáp lời: _Không, đừng, cậu không cần phải làm gì cả._

Nhưng nếu không nói ra, thì liệu sẽ giấu anh được bao lâu? Liệu trái tim này sẽ vẫn lành lặn khi anh phát hiện ra chứ? _Nhưng nhìn xem, thứ tình cảm này đang cứa nát, cứa nát tim em mất rồi. Thứ tình cảm này thậm chí còn nhiều hơn trái tim em có thể chứa._

Điện thoại lại rung lên, nhưng cậu không đụng đến nó. Thay vào đó, cậu lật quyển sách ra, chẳng đọc, mà lại suy nghĩ.

Nếu cậu là ông lão Santiago, liệu cậu sẽ chấp nhận bỏ quên ước mơ của mình, hay sẽ xách lưới lên, sẽ ra khơi, sẽ đuổi theo _con cá đẹp đẽ nhất đại dương này_?

Dẫu rằng kết quả sẽ chỉ là con số không.

Cậu bật cười, thì ra suốt cuộc đời mình, cậu chỉ muốn yêu thương và được yêu thương.

***

“Sparkling, nghe tôi kể này. Chuyện này thật sự không thể tin được.”

Cậu giật mình xoay người lại, trên tay vẫn còn cầm chai champagne. Ai kia trông thấy cậu chợt mỉm cười.

“Vampire, anh đến sớm thế?”

“Tôi đã bảo cậu rằng tôi sẽ đến sớm. Sẵn tiện tôi sẽ đưa cậu đi ăn.”

“Không cần đâu.” Cậu nói vội. “Vả lại hôm nay tôi phải làm cả ca tối. Anh nghĩ tôi không mang đồ ăn theo à?”

Anh ta gật gù và ngồi xuống ghế, đoạn lấy trong túi ra một tờ giấy được gấp làm tư. Ban đầu, cậu không nhận ra nó, nhưng khi anh từ từ mở tờ giấy ra, Sparkling cảm thấy mặt mình nóng lên.

_Đó là bức thư hôm qua cậu viết đây mà. Mẹ nó, anh đem đến đây để hỏi xem có phải cậu viết không đúng không?!_

Ai đó nhớ lại buổi đêm hôm trước, khi đã cắt gọn gàng một mảnh giấy và suy nghĩ xem nên viết gì. Cậu đã sợ rằng anh sẽ nhận ra được chữ của mình, nên cố tình viết nắn nót hơn một chút. Cậu đã sợ rằng anh sẽ nhận ra mình, nên cố tình viết khác với cách nói chuyện bình thường. Vậy mà giờ thì sao? Anh đã nhận ra rồi đúng không?

Điều quan trọng nhất bây giờ là: anh sẽ phản ứng ra sao đây?

“Cái gì vậy?” Cậu hỏi, giả vờ như thể mình không biết thứ trên tay anh là giấy tờ hay thư từ gì cả.

“Thư người ta gửi tôi đấy. Mà lạ thật, tôi chỉ vừa chuyển đến đây mấy tháng, ai lại _thích_ tôi đến thế chứ? Còn ghi rõ tên tôi trên phong bì nữa.”

 _Đừng có vòng vo như vậy, chẳng phải anh đã biết người kia là ai rồi sao?_ Nhưng mặt anh trông chừng bối rối lắm. Cậu nhầm rồi, phải không? Ước gì khi nãy cậu đã lảng sang chuyện khác nhỉ. Sparkling quay ra sau, viện cớ lấy chai rượu vang để tránh phải nhìn vẻ mặt ấy.

“Rồi người ta viết cái gì cho anh?” Cậu hơi ngập ngừng, không quên mở nắp chai và lấy ra hai chiếc ly.

Anh cúi xuống, tóc lòa xòa trước mặt. Đằng hắng một chút, dường như anh định đọc lá thư lên, nhưng rồi anh chỉ ngước nhìn cậu, hai má hơi đỏ.

“Tôi… tôi nghĩ cậu nên tự đọc thì hơn.”

“Nhưng anh thấy bức thư như thế nào?” Cậu hỏi mà thấy lòng mình như lửa đốt. Người trước mặt có vẻ ngạc nhiên.

“Ừm, tôi thật sự chẳng biết phải nói sao nữa…” Anh vẫn trả lời, đôi mắt liếc nhìn sang chỗ khác. “Đáng yêu chăng…? Tôi chỉ mong người đó đừng viết nặc danh như vậy. Giờ thì tôi chẳng biết nên trả lời người ta làm sao nữa.”

_“Đáng yêu”?_

Vậy thì cũng đáng. Cũng đáng quãng thời gian cậu lang thang cả đêm, tìm số nhà mà em gái anh vô tình nói ra khi gọi taxi đưa anh về vào một buổi sáng anh say khướt. Đường phố về đêm vắng lắm, anh biết không? Đường phố về đêm lạnh lắm. Chỉ có những ánh đèn đường dõi theo cậu, tò mò chẳng biết cậu tóc vàng đấy sao giờ này lại đến đây, trong khoảng thời gian mà người người đều chỉ muốn ở trong căn nhà ấm áp của mình.

_Cố gắng theo đuổi thứ gì đó trong vô vọng. Cố gắng làm một chuyện, mà bình thường, kẻ như cậu sẽ chẳng làm bao giờ._

“Đây là lần đầu tiên tôi nhận được thư tay, mà lại là thư tỏ tình.” Anh cười bẽn lẽn. “Tôi chỉ nghĩ là cậu có thể sẽ biết phải làm gì nên đem đến hỏi thử… Tôi chẳng biết sao mình lại nghĩ thế nữa.”

“Anh nghĩ tôi hay nhận được những thư dạng như vậy à?” Rót xong rượu, cậu đẩy một ly về phía anh. Vampire cầm chiếc ly ấy lên ngắm nghía, rồi lại đặt xuống.

“Chắc thế. Cậu hẳn phải có rất nhiều người theo đuổi, tôi cho là vậy.”

Cậu tóc vàng phì cười. Nếu “theo đuổi” mà anh nói đến là liếc mắt đưa tình và buông dăm ba lời đường mật thì quả là có đầy. Nhưng những người ấy đa phần chỉ muốn đùa cợt, đâu ai nghiêm túc bao giờ. Phải rồi, dưới ánh đèn này, trong thứ âm nhạc này, chỉ có một mình anh là sống thật lòng thôi, anh cũng nên biết chứ?

“Không nhiều như anh nghĩ đâu. Và chẳng ai trong số đấy lại hứng thú với việc viết thư tay.”

“Tiếc thế. Nếu tôi mà là họ, tôi sẽ viết cho cậu mỗi ngày.”

 _Ôi chao, anh cứ thích làm người khác đỏ mặt thế nhỉ?_ Cậu giả vờ uống một ít rượu để che đi mặt mình. Mà chắc là anh chẳng để ý đâu khi cứ mải đọc đi đọc lại bức thư.

“Bây giờ thì làm sao mà biết được người viết thư là ai đây nhỉ? Ước gì cậu ta để lại chút manh mối gì đó, không cần là tên cũng được…”

Ai đó sững người.

“ _Cậu ta_ à? Anh chắc người viết thư là nam không? Có khi cô nào viết gửi anh mà anh không biết đấy.”

Anh với lấy ly rượu, rồi uống một hơi cạn nửa ly.

“Chẳng hiểu sao tôi cứ nghĩ thế. Chắc là do tôi thích nam hơn…”

Tự nhiên lòng người nào đấy nhẹ nhõm đi một chút. Nhưng lỡ đâu khi cậu nói ra, anh sẽ chỉ lắc đầu, bảo rằng anh xem cậu là bạn không hơn không kém? Chắc anh sẽ không nói như vậy đâu nhỉ? Cậu nghĩ quá nhiều rồi. Rõ ràng cả hai hoàn toàn có thể kia mà…

Xem ra bản thân đôi khi cũng làm được một việc đúng đắn. Xem ra không phải lúc nào cậu cũng là một đứa hèn nhát, đúng không?

_Vậy nếu, nếu anh đã đọc được những lời viết lên từ con tim này, anh sẽ không từ chối em đâu, đúng chứ?_

Ai đó vẫn chẳng có can đảm thú nhận những tình cảm từ tận đáy lòng mình.


End file.
